Cold, Hard Times
by lexopedia
Summary: Not Being Updated
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note:**

Okay, so this is a very different fic from the rest of mine, and I actually plan on updating this one. It's kind of long, but please read it. Pwetty please. -puppy dog face-

**Anyways, it's all South Of Nowhere with a few made up characters. The story line is not in there at all, this is totally AU. I don't feel like explaining everything because I already explained it in the story but here's pretty much it.**

**  
It's a story about our South Of Nowhere people having unique powers, but they are all sent to a facility where they want to get rid of the powers. There are plenty of secrets that the place doesn't tell the people that they will find out later.**

**Everybody except Spencer and Glen are already in the facility. I haven't made up a name for yet so yeah. lol. But you'll get caught up on everything and it'll make more sense if you read it, so do it**

**Disclamer: I own nothing. Okay? Because if I did, Spashley would be having a lot more make out scenes because we all have to say, Mandy and Gabi are HOT together.**

--

Her back was against the wall, knee's brought up to her chest, and her head resting on her knee's as she tried to figure out if she was to pissed to give up or to spent to _get _up. The guy she was facing was big and strong, she's never faced anybody like that. She was about to try to get up before she heard somebody open the door and stayed in the same position. She didn't have to lift her head up and open her eyes to know it was Ryan who slid down the wall and sat down right next to her. It wasn't just because she had sort of a sixth sense that she knew anybody's presense was around her and if she knew them she knew it was them, but she would've known anyway. He was her rock and her best friend since she was shipped to this place. It had too many names for her to keep track of, but she called it 'Hell'. It just fit perfectly for her.

"You done?" Ryan asked quietly. He had only seen the brunette like this once, but she was in far worse pain than this cause she didn't even fight back. It was when she was forced to go against her own sister, Kyla. Ryan was forced to be in a special holding cell after that, he was about to kill the owner who was there to witness Ashley get pratically beat down by her own blood. Kyla, of course, was crying the whole time she had to almost murder her sister to stay alive in that place. Kyla had tried to escape with a few others, she tried her best to get Ashley to come but she said she wouldn't go without Ryan, who was in a different part of the building. They all ended up getting caught and had to face off against somebody they cared about and whoever lost would be tortured to death. When Ashley lost, they threw her back into her room with a few roomates she befriended and told her that they wouldn't give her the satisfaction of dying. Ryan shook the memory from his head, it wasn't the worst, but it was close to it.

Ashley had heard him ask the question but wondered if she even had enough stregenth to answer. With her break almost done, she felt like she going to be tortured and tested until tommorow night. The loser is always tortured and has to fight the next time, she didn't want to do that. "No, I don't give up," she said softly. The door opened again and Ashley lifted her head up to look at Sil, the guy she hates with everything she has. Venom coursed through her veins because she knew why he was here, to taunt her, to tell her that she got her ass beat and now she's going to give up. The smirk on his face acknoledged that he knew that she was reading his mind and shook his head.

The small brunette got up on pure adreneline, leaving Ryan in the room. The crowd, which she heard almost clearly in the next room went quiet when Ashley walked out. Though there was no visible marks on the small brunette and she wiped up all the blood off of her during the break, everybody knew she was hurt, and she knew her sister knew just how much. She felt her sister using her powers on her, most people can't but she's different, she feels things more than most people do but feels the physical pain less then most people so everybody knew that the guy was tough, since she was in enough pain to kill a normal person.

She took a small deep breath before walking to the ring that was set up. The guy she was facing smirked at her. She leaned against the ropes and tried to forget her life before here, everytime she's think about a memory the guy knew and would go after her. She had no idea what this guys' powers were but they were bad for her. There was a ding and the guy didn't move, neither did Ashley. Ashley wasn't going to be stupid again and try to go after him, that's the reason she ached so bad, he got her good and if it wasn't for the break she probably would be getting tested right now.

"Come on, Ashley, kick his ass!" Ryan called out from behind. He wanted to help her out so bad but he had a braclet on that restrained him from using his powers. You see, Ryan was basically the Hulk without turning green and getting humongous. Everybody was scared of him because of it, thinking that if he got mad at them, they wouldn't live to see the next day since Ryan was known for his short temper, especially after the Kyla and Ashley inncident. Though getting him mad was the scariest thing to do, people were scared to recieve hugs from him too, scared he'll hug a little too tight. Ashley was one of the few who wasn't scared of him, at all. She gave him hugs all the time and wasn't scared that if he forgot to be gentle she could die, it all didn't matter to her. Ryan was the first person she befriended from this place, who took care of her like a little sister and held her when it got too hard.

Speaking of the brunette, she was currently leaning back against the ropes, letting Kyla ease the ache and pain away from her. You see, the power to heal was a very common gift, a lot of people at the place had it, but it wasn't like you saw on TV. A person who could heal takes away the fatalness of it and the scar, scrape, or bruise that would be left there, but the person who they healed would still feel the pain for awhile. It sucked really, because somebody who needed fast healing could have it, but would still be in major pain. But Kyla had the other part of the gift. They didn't know what it was called, or even what to call it, but she lessened the ache, pain, and soarness for the person. Though with that power there was a catch too, she couldn't use it on herself, but now she was using it on her sister, trying to save her before she had to be tested. Ashley, being able to duplicate anybody's power if she see's or feels it, has the same thing and helps Kyla out, but still is unable to use it on herself.

_I'm good now Kyla, stop before you get caught, _the brunette told her sister who was in the stands, though she thought it, she adapted the power from her friend and one of her roomates, Chelsea. She could talk to people through there minds and hear what they say back. It was weird, but that was one of her favorite gifts since it abled her to have a private conversation. She told her sister to stop, though she was still a little soar, because if she got caught using her powers, it wouldn't go nicely. She was just scared it would and told her to just stop.

She felt her sister do as she said and then got off from against the ropes and took a step forward. They had been standing there for at least five minutes, staring each other down. They weren't allowed to read each others mind or do the whole Jedi mind control shit, if they could. So, it was the body language that they both had to look for, and Ashley luckily saw it. The guy, she believed his name was Andrew, launched at her, to do what was never seen because the brunette easily side-stepped it and tripped him. Though it looked like a school move that kindergardeners used it was very effective, causing the Andrew's thoughts to be delayed after he fell. Ashley straddled the guy and punched him a few times in the face before the bell was rung and she got up off of him. She didn't hate the guy, but she had to watch her own ass and she knew he was too. That's why she helped him up afterward and generously healed up his face and took away the ache at the same time before rejoining with her best friend. Giving him a hug, which if he didn't have the braclet on, would've crushed her. Her friends/roomates joined her down there, her sister first to her.

It was kind of a celebration for them if one of them wins, and if one of them loses, the hugs are a bit tighter and little more desperate. The test they run on you.. lets just say that they hurt, a lot. They try to find your weakness' and after awhile they ussually do, and it sucks... badly. They put you through so much pain, but never kill you. If you get close to it, they have someone that serves them heal you, but you still hurt for so many days afterwards, all you want to do is lay down.

Kyla let go of her sister, moving her dark brown hair from over her eyes. She was the shortest one out of all of them, and the youngest which made them all a little more protective of her then the rest of the group. She was basically the little sister of the gang, but that didn't mean she was the weakest, she thought up every way that they could escape the place and almost worked but some snitch told on them before they got out to far. She was making another plan to do it, though now the place found that it had some flaws and had better security, it was a little harder now.

She, with Ashley, was send to the facility when Kyla was fourteen and Ashley was fifteen. Their mother could pretty much care less about them and with their father dead from a car accident their lives weren't great before, but of course better, much better. Kyla appreciates everything that happened before here and would do anything to have that life back. She remembers the day a guy came to there front door and offered their mother for the girls to go to a private school, a great one. One where their unique powers would fit in and they'd be taking good care of. Kyla knew that her mother didn't need anymore explanation than a private school where they'd live at, she had been trying to get rid of them forever so they were off. That's where it started for her and her sister.

Madison was the second youngest, her dark green eyes, brown hair, and Spanish background made her the one with the most attitude. She had gotten in trouble plenty of times because the Latina couldn't hold her tongue back, of course this was when she was new to the place and had no idea what the scientist were capable of doing. Now she only snaps every once in awhile. Her gift was she had that mind control thing, she can order people around and make them do as she says, but like Ryan, she has a braclet on that stops her from doing that.

Madison had been there for as long as she remembers. Ryan told her that she had been there when he had got there, which means she was there when she was five. Her memory only went back to when she was ten, anything before that was blurry and hard to remember. Sometimes she can't take being here and not knowing her family that she cries, randomly, too. When her roomates first got there, they had no idea why or what to do when she cried, but now they know what to do, hold her and whisper in her ear that they will find her family and she will know her past.

Chelsea is the middle one, her power is something that she doesn't see as something bad, she can talk to people through their mind, like how Ashley did with Kyla. Though, both of them could actually have conversations through the mind, it is pretty cool. She is the optimistic down-to-earth person in the group, always reassuring everybody that everything will be fine and that they'll get out of there, even when she's not sure of anything herself, she convinces both herself and the gang that everything was going to be all right.

Chelsea came to the facility when she was thirteen, her parents were murdered by a some people who brought her here. She never saw there faces because they were masked, but she always vowed that she would find them and kill them. That's the only thing that made her mad, to know that her parents were killed because they refused to send her to some place that they didn't know, that they were killed because they cared about her. It hurt her so bad.

Ashley is the second oldest but known to be the strongest in the place since she pretty much as everybody's power except invincebility and shape-shifting, those are the only two she can't duplicate no matter how much she wanted too. She has everything else, and even if the person who she duplicated it from cannot control it, she can. Like with Ryan's strength, she can pretty much turn the strength on and off, but he has it full time. It's kind of awesome, but like every else, it has it's flaws. If she loses it, and I mean _lose it _to where she is red and steam is pratically coming from her ears and she pretty much looks like she's about to turn into the Hulk, she loses control of her powers. She'll destroy anything and everything if she loses it. It had only happened once, when they took her sister back to test when she didn't do anything. It was when they were new and just figured out what testing was. The scientist didn't know her powers that well so they didn't know how dangerous she really could be. They had randomly pulled Kyla to go be tested and Ashley clawed her way over to her sister and saw what they were doing to her. It ended up real bad and she killed three scientist and the owners son, so you can saw she wasn't the owner's favorite person. She hates that she killed people, but also thinks that they deserve it since they had killed a few people themselves.

Ryan is the oldest and the second strongest. He came here when he was eight with his younger brother, Nick. They were in foster care, and since they both were too strong for there age, people who worked there took them in. At first, because they were young, they were treated well, but when they turned thirteen they started treating them like shit, throwing them around and hitting them. If they hit back, they got in trouble and were force to do a face off with somebody they couldn't beat and then were tested, so they had a rough life. Nick escape though, the only one out of everybody Kyla had rounded up to get out and he was the only one who they didn't catch. That made Ryan happy, to know that his brother was safe, he couldn't really ask for more.

Ashley turned around to see somebody she hadn't recongized walk with Sil, there were two people actually. They had to be new, which slightly killed her inside. It was a girl and a guy. The girl was gorgeous, long blonde hair and blue eyes, but she didn't look like a ditz like most blonde blue eyes girl did, she looked.. innocent. The boy was sorta cute, blonde and blue eyes too, she could tell they were siblings without using any of her powers, they looked a lot alike. They looked confused and not scared, which led her to the conclusion that they were sent here. The blonde girl had locked eye contact with Ashley and she slightly nodded at her, she got a smile in return from the girl but the brunette knew there was nothing to smile about. They didn't get many new people and every time they did, it hurt. She doesn't wish this on anyone.

She turned back to her friends, the smile gone from her victory only a few minutes ago. She looked at her friends and saw that they had saw the new comers too.

--

_4 Days Before..._

"Mom, you can't be serious!" Spencer said, her eyes were a red color and her skin was burning hot. Her mother stood far away from her, cleaning the dishes in the kitchen while Glen was in his room. Saying Spencer was pissed would be an understatement. Her mom was sending her and her brother away from there family and friends when that was what they needed right now. The fire had been almost a year ago, but it didn't make anything any easier. Paula would always say it was Spencer's fault for the fire since that was her power, but it wasn't. She wasn't even home when the fire had started so how could it be? She saved her brother, Glen, and her mom from the fire. Now her mom was sending her and her brother away to a place they didn't know. She might be getting tired of her mother, but her cousin, Tina and her best friends were here in Ohio, she didn't want to leave.

"Spencer, I know this is hard, but it can cure you. It's what God would want," Paula replied to her, causing Spencer to roll her eyes. She bit her lip hard, she knew she was practically almost on fire, but she had to always keep inside when she was out and about, at home is the only time she could let her powers free.

"God made me this way mom, I was born like this. Why would he want to change me?" the youngest blonde argued, she didn't wait for her mother's answer because she ran to her room to calm herself down. She concentrated on using her ice powers so she wouldn't come off so hot. For some odd reason, Glen went limp when he was around fire. He had to try really hard to move, and he couldn't use his own powers to get away, it sucked because Glen would always fight his way through it when Spencer was mad to comfort her though it caused him pain.

Spencer's powers were fire, ice, and invisibility. It is an odd combination, but that's the way it happened. Nothings too hot or cold for her, so that was plus, but controling her temper was hard. It wasn't short, but some things she couldn't stop herself getting mad at in public. Going to school was hard no doubt, but she did it. Invisibility hardly hurt her after she got the hang of it. Whenever she wanted to not be seen, she could do it, clothes and all. She also trained herself to where she could make Glen dissapear with her but it takes a lot of energy out of her.

Glen powers were that he could slow down or stop time, and he could teleport. He loved his powers. It was not only easy to use but he can use it to his advantage. He can do all of his powers with Spencer with him, but he has to be touching her or something, it takes way to much energy for him to be a distance but taking Spencer with contact took a lot from him too.

The siblings were close, they had been since Spencer was born, almost inseperable since her birth. They were stuck in the same crib with Glen being a little less then ten months older then Spencer. Their father had always been scared that Glen was going to kill the newborn Spencer, but he actually layed close to her and held her, it spooked the older man in the house a bit to how intelligent Glen was at his age to know to not hurt the baby.

Of course like all siblings, they had their never ending war against each other, but most of it was just for fun and they'd end up laughing after they were done. But there were indeed times where they both were one hundred percent serious about finishing the roll of toliet paper and not putting the toliet seat down (those are mainly Glen's fault), or leaving food out til it spoils, for some reason they were dead serious about that stuff.

Spencer was about to get up and go to Glen's room when she calmed down, but she saw that Glen was already leaning against her doorway. His arms were cross and there was a frown on his lips. For a split second, the boy that looked almost identical to their mom looked like their father, the expression at least. Glen was alot like Arthur, Spencer loved that about him, especially after Arthur died, it was something she really appreciated. Glen appeared next to Spencer and the younger sibling rolled her eyes for a second. He could teleport, that was the coolest thing in the world. It was almost identical to the movie Jumper, except he didn't have to be physically be there before to get to it. If he wanted to see the Great Wall Of China, he could, and he's never been there, but he's seen a picture of it.

"Mom will probably get over it. She's found many 'so-called' helpful places for us. Most of them gets holy water flinged on us and then you scare them by using your fire powers so you convince them that you're the devil's spawn, which I honestly can say, I wouldn't mind seeing that again because the looks on those priest face were priceless," her brother smirked, causing Spencer to laughed softly at him. She felt an arm go around her and she leaned against him, sighing loudly.

"I saw the brochure after you had to leave. It's a real place, run by scientist who want to cure people like us. We're going to be there until our powers are gone. That's not fair," she said softly, a few tears fell from her eyes, but could you blame her? Her mother wanted nothing to do with her or her brother because they were supposebly 'evil' and she wouldn't until they were 'normal'. It was hard before her other brother, Clay, and her father died in the fire, and now it was even harder. Spencer wiped her tears and looked up at Glen. She saw him wince and got up to get away from him, looking over at her mirror she saw that her eyes were still red, and she knew that she was causing her older brother pain. "Glen, leave. I hate hurting you," she told him and he shook his head, but before anything came out of his mouth, their mom walked into the room.

"Start packing, you're leaving in five days," she said simply before leaving to go back to the kitchen.

The siblings exchanged glances before Glen just dissapeared to start packing. The option to run away was in both of their mind but it wouldn't do any good, they had nothing to live off of so it'd probably be worse if they did. They had to go along with it. If they only knew running away would've been a great idea.

--

Spencer almost ran off the plane after they had landed. Flying scared her more than death. Glen had to hold her hand through the entire flight. Flying didn't affect him at all, but he knew his sister well enough to know that she was. They only flew once before in their lives, it was two years ago when they went on a trip to New York and the plane had to do a crash landing. There were only minor injuries but Spencer had been scarred ever since.

"We made it," she said with a goofy grin, causing her brother to laugh.

"Yes, we made it," Glen nodded, throwing his bookback over one of his shoulders as they walked to get there luggage. They were stopped before they reached the baggage claim by two guys, who Spencer had whispered to he brother that they deserved to be on Men In Black, causing Glen to snicker. It was true though, they were dressed just like it.

"Glen and Spencer Carlin, we have your luggage already in the car, follow us please," one of them said. They walked off without waiting for the siblings, who trailed far behind.

"Here come the men in black.." Glen hummed the rest of it since he didn't know the words, Spencer smirked.

"Maybe they think we're aliens," Spencer joked, both of the siblings laughed.

"Maybe," Glen nodded with a smirk.

"I think its weird though. How'd they get out stuff and how do they know us? It's kind of creepy," she said, her brother nodded. A few minutes later they were at the car and being handed blind folds.

"Put them on," the tall one ordered, causing Spencer to get closer to Glen, being a little scared.

"Why do we need blindfolds? Are you kidnapping us?" Glen asked, holding his sister protectively against him. The shorter of the two sighed.

"We don't want you guys to run away. Most of your kind gets rebellious. We just don't want to risk it, now do as I say before I have to do it against your will," he replied, shoving the blindfolds into Glen's hands.

Neither of the siblings said a word and did as the men said. Glen continued to hold his little sister when they got into the car. He already knew he was going to hate it here, but tried to keep in mind that it could be like school, some of the teachers are hard-ass' but they still had there nice teachers. He was hoping it was like that. But something deep down told him that this was going to be his own personal hell.

Spencer on the other hand, didn't try to convince herself that it could be different. What kind of school gives you blindfolds so you don't know where the hell the school is? That by itself screamed at her that she wasn't going to enjoy there the least bit. The only things she could hope for was that her and Glen wouldn't be seperated when they got there, and that she would make a few friends in there that really understood her.

--

The car had suddenly stopped, jerking Spencer out of her much needed sleep. She slightly squeezed her brothers hand to see if he was awake, when he didn't squeeze back she knew he was sleeping. She wondered where they were and decided to voice her thoughts to the two people in the front seat. They didn't respond back quickly, but she heard one of them shift.

"We blind folded you for a reason, Ms. Carlin. But if you're wondering if we're almost there, then that's a yes. About fifteen more minutes and we will arrive," one of them said. That one had to be the taller one, his voice was kind of soothing to her really. The shorter guy's voice was very deep and raspy, kind of scary sounding to her.

"Oh, okay," she said quietly before snuggling up against her brother. Before she knew it, the younger blonde had fallen asleep again. But of course, only to be woken up about five minutes later.

"We're here," the nicer of the two men said. "You can take off your blindfold."

Glen stretched a bit, letting out a long yawn before snatching the blindfold off of his face. It was annoying to him for the first hour of the car ride that he was awake for. It itched and everytime he went to go itch it, the mean guy hit his hand away thinking he was trying to take a peek at where they were. He thanked god that Spencer had been sleeping since the guy hit kind of hard and he didn't want her thinking that it was one of those abusive types of schools, because he was thinking that, and that only made going there harder for him.

He looked down at his hand and saw that it was red. _Damn, the guy hits hard_, he thought but got out of the car without thinking about it any longer. He looked at his little sister, seeing that she had taken off the blindfold and was getting out of the car after him. He saw that his sister was looking at the school and realized that he hadn't taken the time to see it himself. He turned around and raised his eyebrow at it. It was nice looking, like it was a rich school. It looked brand new and it was huge.

"Okay, how did mom afford this?" he said, looking over at his sister. "Did she really want us out of the house that bad that she was willing to go bankrupt for it because there is no way in hell that this place was cheap," he said.

"Actually, it's free," a guy that wasn't one of the Men In Black said as he walked over to them. "You must be the Carlin siblings. I'm Sil," he said, putting his hand out to shake Glen's hand first. Glen was slightly hesitant before doing so.

"Free, really? The guy who owns this place must be like, Bill Gates or Oprah," Spencer said after she had shaken Sil's hand. Sil laughed at the comment and shook his head.

"No, he's neither of them," he said. Spencer couldn't help but examine the guy. He looked like he was in his early twenties, too young to be working here no doubt. He was cute, light grey eyes, dark blonde medium-length shaggy hair, and was pretty tall. He was pale looking though, paler then the two Ohio natives and had dark bags under his eyes.

"Well, no wonder our mom sent us here then," Glen said before walking over to grab his stuff that was still in the trunk. The Men In Black dudes had dissapeared but left the trunk open so the siblings could grab their things. Glen still had his backpack on his shoulder but he had to grab his suitcase. He grabbed Spencer's as well, handing it to her before returning back to hear that Sil was telling them about where they were staying.

"There are no guys building or girls building, which means you guys will more than likely be in the same building, but there's no leaving your room after ten. If you do and we catch you, there will be punishment. Now, saying that you guys can't leave your room after ten doesn't mean you must go to sleep. There are no bedtimes or classes. We just have scientist who work on you and try to cure you. Do you guys understand me?" he asked, the question wasn't demanding or mean, it was more like he was actually nicely asking the question. The two nodded.

"Great, let me show you your rooms," he said before leading them inside. He explained a few things that neither of them were interested in, they were taking in the that the inside looked kind of plain. It was pretty much white. It reminded them of a hospital, but the outside looked completely different. They went up some stairs and walked a few minutes before arriving to Spencer's new room, both of them noting that there were no signs of any life. Sil opened the door showing that whoever her roomates were, weren't in the room right now. She put her stuff on the bed that Sil pointed to her that nobody was using before asking the question that both her and her brother wanted to ask.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, looking at Sil from where her bed was.

"In the gym, I'll show you what they do there in a second," he said and looked at his watch. "Actually, I need to be the gym right now, so do you mind waiting here for like five minutes. I just need to talk to someone real quick, okay?" he asked, looking between the two. They both nodded, Glen finally stepping into the room after Sil had jogged down the hall where they had came from and down the stairs.

"Wow, this room looks a hell of a lot better then the rest of this place," Spencer said as she looked around. The room was basically covered in posters of random things or celebirties. There was a TV in there that had a Brighthouse cable box, which she knew it was a Tivo type of one since she had the same. There was a Playstation 3 next to the TV with the movie Juno on top of it. It looked very homey, so it was good for her.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I hope my room has a Playstation 3 in it. If not, I'm gonna be in here playing it," he smirked as he walked over to sit on Spencer's bed.

"This place seems sorta scary though, you know? I know there's something they're not telling us about here. I mean blindfolds, Glen? Why don't they want us leaving that much? Or why would we want too?" she said looking at him. "You have to admit, it's creepy."

Glen was stopped from saying anything else when the door opened and they both saw Sil. "Ready to see your room, Glen?" he asked. The blonde boy nodded, and Spencer just followed as they were taken right across the hall to where Glen's room was, making Spencer feel a bit better that her brother was so close to her. Sil opened the door and the room was definitely a guys room. It was covered in pictures of hot girls, there were bean bag chairs, an Xbox 360 with a headset so they could play Live, a Playstation 3. It made Glen smile.

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeet," Glen said as he walked over to the bed that was actually made and put his stuff down. "I like this room," he smirked.

"I'd love for you guys to get situated but I need you guys to come with me," Sil told them and led them downstairs. They walked into the gym, and the younger blonde looked at the crowd, which she guessed were the people who were here. It wasn't a small crowd, but it wasn't a huge one either. It made Spencer feel better to know that her and her brother weren't the only people who would be called freaks if the world knew the real them, and there was probably more out there than that.

As Spencer gazed around the crowd, she saw a brunette who was looking at her also. She didn't look happy, kind of sad. She couldn't tell what color her eyes were in the distance, but she guessed it was probably brown. Her brown hair was up in a messy ponytail, but she saw that the girls bangs were red. The brunette girl nodded at her, and she smiled back at her, though a smile wasn't returned, instead she turned around to a group of people behind her. Spencer bit her lip and looked over at her brother who was still gazing at the crowd. When he brother looked at her, he smiled at her.

"When we were a kid we always thought we were the only ones. It's amazing to see this many people who are like us," her brother told her and she nodded at him, smiling back.

"But we're trying to get rid of you guys, that's the whole point of this place," the siblings turned there head to see a badly scarred man. He had a long scar starting from his right ear, went down under his chin and basically connected his left ear, but went a little farther down to his neck.

"I don't get it though. Why do you want to get rid of us with powers? We could actually have this earth of superheroes," Glen said. When he first discovered his powers, that was the thing he wanted to do, become a superhero. Take it he was around ten when he discovered it, that never left his mind. Though he'd never wear tights, he never really got why they had to do that.

"With superheroes comes supervillians. What if you guys become criminals and try to hurt the nation? It just can't happen. This isn't X-Men, we're not going to take the chance," he replied simply. He had a point, but still, they could help. They soon found out that was the owner of the place, Mr. Kikes, though the whole time the scar on his face distracted both of them the whole time. Spencer came up with different scenarios on how he could have gotten it, trying not to laugh at some while Glen thought it was the longest scar in the world and if he had it camera he so should've sent it to Scarred.

After about thirty minutes of talking, they were told to go in there rooms, which they both did, walking together alone. Spencer sorta wanted to explore the place, but she kind of wanted to meet her roomates a little more and so did Glen so they made their way back to there rooms. Sil had given them keys right before he left in the middle of when Mr. Kikes was explaining to them the purpose of the school. Glen decided that he would go to his room and that when he was done with introductions he'd go to Spencer's room. She agreed and went striaght to hers, using the key to get in.

--

**Authors Note:**

**So, that's a long ass chapter, no complaining people. It took me forever to right it. I just finished it before posting it. So it might take me awhile to post the next chapter. I know I have like jillions of other fics that I didn't do, but I personally love this one. It's different then most of the others I right so yeah.**

**Reviews are loved. If you read it, I'd like a review so I know that updating would be a good thing and not a waste of my time. Though I may update if I only get a few also because like I said I like this one.**

**  
Thanks,**

**Nikki**


	2. The Meetings

**Authors Note:**

The reviews were loved, and I mean really, loved. I friggin' love reviews, they keep me going. And if you're wondering how the thought dawned on me, it was just totally random. I was sitting in my room and thought it'd be hot if Ashley had powers, and then BAM! I got the idea. Some of the ideas for the powers did come from X-Men and Heroes, but I'm more than likely going to change the powers a little bit so, yeah, it'll be way different.

**All right, anyways, here's chapter dos.**

**--**

Madison was the first one to notice the luggage next to Carmen's old bed, she was also the only one who saw Ashley flinch because of it. Why could be debatable. It could either be she didn't want the new kid in her room, or she didn't want the new kid to be using Carmen's bed, the one right next to hers. Madison knew Ashley the best aside from Kyla and Ryan, they became really close when Ashley had first started rooming with her. The brunette was the first to find out about the Latina's random break downs and the first to comfort her and find out. Of course, they were almost complete opposites. Madison would die before listening to the rock music Ashley listens to and Ashley couldn't listen to most of the rap songs Madison listens to for the life of her. The Latina was the straightest person you'll meet and Ashley is as bendy as the rainbow. With those differences and many more comes many arguements, but their playful and for entertainment strictly. They both have quick comebacks and funny lines and insults to throw at each other, ussually lightening the mood with the roomates and having a good laugh with them.

"You feeling all right?" Kyla had asked, almost completely ignroing the fact that the new girl was going to be rooming with them. She had asked that over and over again since the face-off had ended, though her older sister couldn't blame her because she did the same with her. They relied on each other pretty much. When Kyla wasn't around, it scared the crap out of Ashley, and vice versa with Kyla. They were basically inseperable and protective of each other.

"Yes, Ky, I'm fine. You of all people should know," Ashley told her little sister with a small smirk. Kyla shrugged but didn't say anything else as she put the movie Juno in. It was pretty much the girls' favorite movie and it had to be the tenth time they watched it that week. The small brunette skipped the previews and then played it before sitting on the floor with the rest of the girls plus Ryan to watch the movie.

Ryan never really left the girls until ten. Before he was put in a holding cell, he use to sneak into the girls room after ten. Madison always put tape on the lock so he could get inside, the faculity never figured it out even though it was one of the oldest tricks in the book. But the holding cell was locked up and in a completely different building so that didn't happen anymore.

Madison lightly tapped Ashley with her shoulder and looked at the girl, signaling with her eyes that she wanted to talk to her, privately. _You okay? _the Latina asked. She knew that Ashley took Carmen's death hard. They were together for awhile when it happened, Ashley hadn't really smiled the same ever since.

_Perfect, _the brunette replied, though it was dripping in sarcasim. The two were still acting like they were watching the movie, nobody else knowing about their private conversation and they kind of wanted to keep it that way. It was just how Madison felt and Ashley didn't seem to mind.

_Ashley, I'm being serious. Are you okay? _Madison asked, giving her the slightest glance with a small pointed look when everybody laughed at the movie, including Ashley, but Madison knew she saw.

_I'll be fine, _the brunette assured her, giving her a quick reassuring look. Madison smiled at her and nodded slightly before returning her full attention to the movie as Ashley did the same.

It was at that same moment when they heard the door turn, everybody's head turned to look at the same girl who had walked past them after the face-off, but Ashley had gotten a better look at her, and she had to admit it, the girl was great looking. Her eyes intringued the brunette the most, they were beautiful. The color of the South Beach water the one time she saw it back when her life was normal, it was something that was hard to look away from. She was tall, something the short, petite brunette envied a little bit.

The girl stared at Ashley for a few seconds before looking at everybody else and smiling. "Hi," the small voice of the newcomer finally said.

"Hi," a chorus of voices said, but Ashley's voice wasn't in it, she was still a bit shocked at the blonde's beauty, it was breath-taking.

"I'm Spencer Carlin," the blonde said, Ashley sensing that she was nervous at everybody's stares. Nobody said anything before Kyla stood up to be the social one.

"I'm Kyla Davies. This is Chelsee Lewis, Ryan Dean, Madison Duarte, and my sister, Ashley Davies," she said, Ashley looking at her weirdly for her saying everybody's last name also. Who did that now? She also noticed she was the only one that didn't wave when her name was introduced, she never corrected that though, she didn't see the point. She hated getting close to people who she was going to see get hurt, she had her friends now, no need to look after new ones.

Spencer ended up just walking away from the small group and started unpacking her stuff as they continued to watch Juno. "How did you even generate enough pee for three pregnancy tests? That's amazing..." rang from the TV, though Ashley was pretty much focusing on Spencer, well her thoughts, literally. Ashley _ussually _gives people privacy, especially when she doesn't know them, but she was curious, so she had too. She began searching through the newcomers thoughts, stopping in the first five seconds of them, apparently a lot was on her mind, one of which was a fire. The brunette hesitated for a second, wondering if she should search a little more into it. She decided against it and resumed watching Juno.

--

Glen unlocked his door to walk into his new room, as he did, four heads turned to look at him. The blonde boy paused for a second before doing a small wave.

"You new?" one of his new roomates with dark blue eyes and short light brown hair who was currently holding an Xbox 360 controler asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Glen," he said before walking over to his bed and opening his suitcase. He wasn't exactly comfortable. In all honesty, he wasn't really use to being the person since the friends he had back in Ohio were in either his elementary school or middle school. Yeah, sure, he made friends and high school and such, but he was never the "new guy".

"I'm Vincent, but you can call me V. This is Alex, Roger, and Shrink," a shirless guy said with ice blue eyes. He was real built, and Spanish with light tan skin. Roger had been the one to ask him if he was new. Glen sorta thought he was dorky looking, but not really nerdy. He was the skinniest and tallest guy in the room, which surprised Glen cause he had always been made fun of for being the skinny, tall guy. Alex was sort of a chubby, husky, looking kind of sorta short dude. He had dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair. Shrink had to be the youngest. He looked to be in his early teens, fourteen, fifteen, maybe sixteen. He had the skater look, and real light hazel eyes with a cute little baby face. He was real short, too. He nodded at each guy after the introduction and then nodded back before he began unpacking.

Glen pretty much unpacked in total silence except for the low volume of the TV as Alex and Roger playing Halo 3. When he finished, he sat down on the nearest bed to the TV and watched the two play. A few minutes later, V and Glen joined to play and it was a competitive game, Alex and Roger on the red team, V and Glen on the blue. The guys yelled at the TV (and each other) as they played while Shrink slept.

In the end, the blue team prevailed and did their own little, made-up victory dance.

"Ha, boo-yah. V is for victory, baby!" he said with a smirk before sitting down and turning to the other champion. "So Glen, dude, what's your power?"

The blonde boy had been wanting to ask the same question for quite awhile now, but Halo had postponed that. "Teleport, stop time, and slow it down," he told his fellow roomates.

"That's pretty cool. Sucks you can't rewind it because when you're here, you're gonna wish that you weren't," Shrink told him. Everybody realized that the small boy had awakened- most likely from their yelling.

Glen's face fell a bit before he replied. "Trust me, I wish I could go back in time," he said softly, and he didn't mean about being there. He didn't want to be stuck in depression so he changed the subject. "What's your power, kid?" he asked, causing his roomates to laugh slightly.

"His nickname is Shrink for a reason, dude," Alex said. Glen wasn't stupid, but he knew the nickname could've been for anything. He was pretty short so that could've been it. Plus, he had mutiple powers and so did his sis, Shrink could've, too.

"Well, why don't you shrink yourself and like leave through the little cracks or something?" Glen asked as he saw Shrink was about the size of those short pencils.

"Trust me, I would be out of here but this place has zero cracks. And, when I tru to crawl under a door, I get zapped," he said, of course in a very high pitch voice as he was small, before returning back to his regular size.

Glen merely nodded before an idea went through his head. "Dude, I could so teleport out of this place."

--

Spencer had finished unpacking and was watching Juno as she sat on her bed. She had just scene it, but it's not a movie that gets tiring. Anything that has witty comments like Juno has is something worth watching many times without getting tiring. Though she sorta dazed out nearing the end of the movie, she had a lot on her mind. First was, why that Ashley chick didn't do anything when she walked in. Second was, why did Spencer think that the Ashley chick was sorta hot. Third was, what was her idiot of a brother doing. And last but not least, what in the hell possessed her mom to actually send her to this place. The owner of the place looks like he should be six feet under the ground right now. Or like the Joker. Either way, it's scary. The people here are sorta anti-social, except for that Kyla girl. Spencer was one social person, if she didn't get to talk, she gets irritated. Yeah, she had Glen, but really, who wants to talk to their brother?

In the middle of her thoughts, she saw Glen... run into the wall into her room? What the hell, she thought. "Glen?" she asked getting off of her bed and walking over to him. He was holding onto his face and moving his jaw around.

"Uhm, ow," he said as he started massaging his face. The rest of the room burst out in laughter. A cute Spanish dude came into the room through the door, a smile plastered on his face already.

"Dude, I tried to tell you that you can only teleport _around _the place, not out of it," he told him before laughing. Spencer couldn't help but smile, it was pretty funny. She looked at her brother's red face, her smile dissapearing when she saw his nose bleeding.

"You broke your nose again, didn't you?" she said as she lifted her hand to where he was holding his nose and removed it to see it. She scrunched her face as she looked at it. "Ouch," she said softly. At that very second, it healed, and quick. Glen quickly put his hand back up to his nose and wiped the blood off and tried to feel for more.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he said, astonished.

"Better thank Ash for that," Chelsea said, everybody turning their attention to her. She just shrugged.

"Thanks," he said softly, still stunned that his nose wasn't broken and it didn't hurt anymore. She shrugged once more before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Kyla asked, getting up also. The older brunette stopped right before she got to the door and turned to face her sister.

"For a walk," she said simply. "I feel sorta squished in here," her sister nodded before sitting down. Ashley smiled a bit before she left, her sister worried a lot, and she loved that about her. It was sorta cute.

Spencer sat back down on her bed, biting her lips softly as she headed back into her thoughts. It wasn't to long before she was shaked our of them, almost literally.

"Spencer?" Glen said, trying to get her attention so he threw a pillow at her. Spencer glared at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"Well, you wanted to tour the place, thought we could do that now," he said, causing V to laugh.

"Dude and dudette, there's no reason to tour this dump. You'll get bored of it pretty damn soon. Mine as well find things as you go so at least it's new," he advised. Glen and Spencer looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Wait, wait, you never told me what your power was. What is it?" Glen asked, sitting on the edge of Spencer's bed right next to his sister.

"Ah, I've been waiting for that question," he said with a smirk before he looked exactly like Glen, making Glen's eyes widen.

"Whoa, dude. My fucking lord, you're a shapeshifter?!" he blurted, jumping up as he looked at V. He looked exactly like him, down to the friggin clothes.

Spencer laughed a but before saying anything. "That's pretty cool," he said with a small nod.

"Oh no, trust me, it's not. He'll change into one of us girls hoping that we'll strip in front of him," Madison informed Spencer, making her eyebrow raised as she looked back at V. He had changed back to himself.

"That was one time. And it was before I knew how hard of a punch Ashley could pack," he defended. He flinched saying it because it hurt, a lot. The girls just laughed, and then Kyla shushed them all.

"Aww, Ryan's sleeping," she said, moving the hair that he had in front of his face.

"I don't know why you guys just don't kiss and get it over with," Chelsea mumbled as she layed down on her bed since Juno had finished. Kyla threw the remote at her.

"Shut up, okay? I think he likes Ashley anyway," she whispered walking over to her own bed. It was still early but they all ussually layed in their bed and talked in the afternoon. There wasn't much else to do.

"But Ashley doesn't like him. And I highly doubt he likes Ashley, they act like siblings," Madison put in, laying in her bed. She brought the covers over her and got comfortable as she looked up at the ceiling.

Spencer had no idea what to say, and neither then Glen, but V had something to say. "Man, anything with a penis would bang Ashley. She's hot as hell!" he said, causing the three girls to glare at him.

"No wonder Ashley's gay..." Kyla mumbled, but noticed her mistake when she saw Spencer and Glen's eyes meet hers. "Oh yeah, blonde dude, you need to know that. Make a move on her and you'll get a kick in the balls. V should know that," Kyla said with a smirk looking at the still shirtless Latino guy. She had to give it to him though, he was hot, and had a great body.

"And she kicks hard," V said and sat down on the edge of Madison's bed.

Spencer had remained quiet for the remainder of that conversation. It was pretty much V talking about how he beat this dude in basketball downstairs a few hours ago. Glen was the only one interested, him knowing that a basketball court was anywhere near here made him feel a little better. She couldn't believe that one of her roomates being gay bothered her. Well, not exactly bothered her, but, it did something to her. Good or bad, she didn't know yet. Yeah, she was gorgeous. Very gorgeous. Her personality might be shy since she hadn't said much when Spencer got there, but there was no way that she was more shy then Spencer. Everything else, she reall didn't know. It was as if Ashley didn't like her because she didn't say a word to her. She had no idea why. But she sorta wanted that to change, badly.

--

About fifteen minutes later, Ashley had returned. She had a enough hamburgers for everybody that was in the room. They munched on them quietly. The conversation had died a few minutes before Ashley had come back. Madison had put on Degrassi, making Chelsea groan.

"Mads, all that show is about how much drama they can through into these kids lives. Do you really think all that stuff can happen in _one_ school. Uhm, no, it wouldn't," she said as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh and add it what Chelsea had said. "Yeah, I mean Paige was the straighest girl in the school, and then BAM! She's with Alex. Plus, Alex wouldn't have fallen for preppy ass Paige. Maybe she would've banged her, but not much after that," she smirked, everybody laughed, even Spencer. Ashley glanced over at her, and smiled at her.

"What shows do you watch, newbie?" she asked. During her walk, she had realized that trying to kick out the new girl wouldn't happen since she saw that Kyla had thought she was cool. Well, not so much as saw, she read her thoughts and found out that her sister thought she was cool. It's not like she could out her roomate anyway. She'll basically be hanging out with the girl 24/7.

Spencer was a little taken aback by the sudden friendlyness of the brunette but answered. "I liked the O.C, but they finished it. But I also like Supernatural and One Tree Hill," she told everybody.

"Oh my god! I love the O.C!" Kyla said loudly, causing the sleeping Ryan to wake up from his spot on the floor. Kyla laughed and looked at him. "Sorry," she said softly. He shrugged, still half asleep and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, it's a good show. Seth and Summer are awesome. But Taylor and Katelyn made me laugh the hardest in the fourth season," she said.

"No, no, no, Seth and Summer always made me laugh the hardest, and Katelyn acted to old for her age," Kyla argued.

"I think that show sucked until the fourth season because it was all about Marissa Cooper. And I agree with the new girl, Taylor and Katelyn were the best," Madison agreed, but then went right back into Degrassi mode when the commercial ended and it came back on.

"Whatever," Kyla mumbled and kept eating. "I'm thirsty, Ash. Make me a Coke," she said turning to her sister.

"What?" Glen asked, and then he saw a Coke appear on Kyla's nightstand, making him look at the older brunette with the same shock he had when his nose got unbroken. "Now, whoa. How many powers do you have?"

She smirked a bit. "Every power I see. Though the one I just used, I think I was born with. I'm really not to sure," she told him.

"How can you not be sure?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Well, I discovered my powers right after Kyla did. I did the same thing she did and then all of a sudden I wanted a water, and I got it, right in my hands. It was weird but I grew use to it. I then started gaining powers left and right. I believe I passed people who had powers and got them, because I duplicate them. Like, I have both you and your brother's powers right now. I can do them," she told them.

"That's pretty awesome," Glen said, still amazed by it. He wish he that power.

"It has it's downside," she said with a shrug before finishing her burger and turning her attention to the TV. It was the episode when Emma was anorexic, and Madison was still gasping at stuff she has already seen like fifty times. It was pretty amusing though. "Mads, we've seen this episode only God knows how may times, we all know that Emma's about to stuff French Fries in her pocket," she said. Madison shushed her, throwing her arms frantically up.

"Shut up, it entertains me. Like you reading magazines and have to tell us to people who have come out of the closet. Nobody cares that Linsdey Lohan is dating a chick. An ugly one at that," the Latina said. Ashley laughed and then walked over to her bed. She shut her eyes and thought about how everything was. She didn't plan on falling asleep, but she did, and she fell alseep with the picture of her new, pretty, blue-eyed roomate in her mind.

--

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so not as long as the last chapter but I wanted to post a new chapter since its been forever. Sorry it took so long but I had a lot of things to do. With school back and everything, Ive been busy. I went on a cruise too so yeah.**

**I know it's not really much but you met new people and stuff. And you pretty much got that our Spashley sorta kinda like each other. In the next chapter I plan on having the two talk alone.**

**I also have the other couples sorta in mind. And before anybody ask where's Aiden at, he'll come later. I don't like Aiden, I think he's poo poo so he'll more than likely be a bad guy. :**

**Hmm, anything else. Oh yeah, and I like reviews, many reviews will make me update faster.**

**And If you have any questions, ask. I'll answer anything. **

**Okay, hmm, is there anything else I need to put in here? I don't think so. **

**Ok, I'll try to update soon**

**-Nikki**


	3. Just A Little Talk

**Authors Note:**

Okay. So, love the reviews mucho much. And the questions from Emma James, what happened to Carmen will be revealed, and actually in this chapter so there you go. I plan on having Aiden's name pop up in this chapter also so at least you know a little bit about him. And when is Spashley going to get together? I honestly don't know, it's whenever I see a good moment. I really won't know until I actually type it lol. And Clay is also going to be in here, just not yet. He's going to be a normal little dude that you'll meet later. I have that part planned out. 

**Oh, and razznikki. I just may be your twin because yes, I watch Degrassi, and South Of Nowhere (well duh) and if you watch Saved By The Bell, you have to be my long lost twin sister or something :. I don't know if I'm your EVIL twin, cause I don't think I'm evil, I CAN be evil at times, but overall I don't think I am lol.**

**  
But really, I loved the reviews, so please keep reviewing.**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter :**

**--**

Ashey slowly cracked an eye open to see that it was late, really late. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Ussually her roomates were still wide awake, but they were all sleeping. She yawned a bit, and stretched as she sat up in her bed. She wasn't not tired, but she couldn't go back to sleep even if she wanted, too. She swung her legs over her bed and quietly walked over to the TV to grab the remote and sat on the very small loveseat they had in the room that was near the TV. She had the volume low and put the captions on as she flipped through the channels and landed on her secret addiction, Adult Swim. Everything on that channel could crack her up, Family Guy being her favorite. She hardly could watch now because they always decide to have a Degrassi or That 70's Show marathon and Madison just _has _to watch it until five o'clock in the morning and Ashley's long asleep by then. She queitly laughed at the TV, the hours flying by as a marathon of Family Guy played.

"Ugh, your just like my brother. Back home he use to always sneak downstairs to watch this stuff," the blonde had startled the brunette, making her jump slightly. She quickly recovered though, and smirked at her new roomate.

"Oh come on, this show rocks. Hell, anything with Seth Green rocks. It's always funny as hell. Ever seen that movie 'Unhitched'? That movie made me nearly pee in my pants. No kidding," she grinned as she faced the blonde who was now right next to her on the loveseat. _Right _next to her. The loveseat was so tiny that their thighs were touching, but both girls felt at ease.

Spencer grinned back and shrugged. "It's funny the first five times you watch it. After that, it's sorta old. My brother owns all the seaons, so yeah," Ashley shook her head.

"I've seen this episode more times then Madison has seen an old episode of Degrassi, and that's _a lot_, it's still not old," she defended. The blonde just shrugged and turned her attention towards the TV, Ashley did the same.

Ashley, being the nice person she was, gave Spencer the remote after the episode of Family Guy finished, even though the marathon wasn't done yet. The blonde stopped only a few channels away when she landed on her favorite sitcom, Friends.

Within no time, the two were in a arguement about that show.

"You have to be kidding me, Monica is way more funnier that anybody on the show!" Ashley exclaimed quietly. There was no way anybody could be funnier then the high mantience Monica. It was her way or the high way, and when she didn't get her way, it was absolutely hilarious.

"Oh jeez, Janice is funnier than Monica! I mean, I'm not saying Monica isn't funny, I'm just saying she's not the funniest. Chandler is. He's definetely the funniest," Spencer said confidently, making Ashley roll her eyes.

"Chandler gets annoying sometimes. But I have to give it to you, Janice is hilarious," she commented. Spencer just laughed and shook her head.

"I'm done with this arguement. I know I'm right," she smirked. Ashley rolled her eyes again and stole the remote back to change the channel to something else. She flipped through the channels, stopping at Epic Movie.

"Oh, I love this movie," the brunette said and put the remote on the arm of the couch. They watched the movie, making comments and laughing quietly.

--

After the movie, Ashley asked if Spencer wanted to get out of there.

"But I thought were not allowed to leave the room after ten and it's," she looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, it's eight!" she laughed a bit. Ashley smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, and the doors unlock at eight. So we can leave the room," she said. She didn't wait for the suddenly tired blonde as she opened the door and walked out, leaving the door open for Spencer.

The blonde walked after her, but she had to admit, she was pretty tired now. She caught up to the fast walking brunette and walked at the same pace with her, looking down at their feet. "Ever since I was a little kid, whenever I walked next to someone, I had to walk the same pace, and walk identical with them. If I didn't, it bothered the hell out of me," she admitted randomly, causing the brunette next to her to raise her eyebrow with a smile.

"Random much, blondie?" she asked with a small grin. She tried to think up something random to tell Spencer back. "Well, when I was a kid, I use to eat glue and lick the scented markers," she smirked, glancing over at the blonde. Spencer laughed.

"I've _never _eaten glue before. I just wasn't one of those kids who did that," she told her. Ashley shrugged.

"I saw my sister do it when she was like three and I was like four and then I did it, she almost threw up and I actually liked it. Though my sister liked eating crayons and I thought that tasted like eating a candle," she said, her face scunching up thinking about it. The blonde smirked.

Ashley came to a sudden halt and sat down, stretching her legs out on a couch that was in what Spencer guessed the lobby. There was a little room at the end for Spencer so she sat down. "I ate a crayon for a dare in the sixth grade, but then I forgot to control my powers so I lit up infront of my friends. They freaked out but I got them to stay quiet," she said and looked over at Ashley. "Ever had one of your friends find out about your powers?"

"I didn't have many friends back home. Back in L.A, there's not that many people you can trust, especially when you can read there minds so I didn't have many people to have to control my powers from. The only people I sorta hung out with was Kyla's friends, but she never really hung out with them because of our mom," she told Spencer, sitting up and scooching over closer to the blonde.

"You lived in L.A? That's cool, I've always wanted to move somewhere in California. Or at least visit," she said, looking at Ashley who scoffed a bit.

"Trust me, after awhile, it gets boring. If we get out of here, I'll show you around," she said, causing the other girl to get a little confused.

"If?" she asked slowly, not really knowing if she really wanted to know the answer or not. Ashley sighed and looked at Spencer, better her knowing now rather than later.

"Whatever shit they fed you before you got here, it's not true, it's not true at all. There's no, 'It's only going to take a year or so and you'll be home,' that's all bullshit. Madison's been here since she could remember and so has V," she told her, as soft as her vouce could let her.

Spencer looked away from the brunette, and brought one of her hands up to her mouth to bite on her nails, something she ussually did when she was about to cry. She had thought that they'd take her power away and off you go back home. She almost asked if her mother knew about the never coming back part, but when she thought about it, she really didn't want to know. She slowly turned to look at Ashley, she knew he eyes were glossy because she could feel the tears and the knot in her throat. Ashley looked right into her eyes with a soft, empathetic expression. She was going to ask why they kept them here, but her voice wouldn't come out and she really didn't want to start crying so she stayed silent.

"I don't know," Ashley said softly as she looked at Spencer, causing the blonde to be a little confused at first but then she remembered that she could read minds. She just nodded a bit and turned away from Ashley again. "I'm guessing it's to try to duplicate are powers for weapons, or maybe even to kill us, but there's a catch to that, they need to figure out how to," Ashley whispered softly.

Spencer felt a hand go over her own and she looked over at Ashley, not only from the sudden touch, but also from what she had said. "How to?" her voice came out a little cracked and hoarse but Ashley understood.

"Yeah. They say we're not human, and I guess in a way, we're not, but I think overall, we are. We came from normal parents, the gene was just past along," she said. She noticed that she didn't really answer Spencer's question so she continued. "We don't hurt easy, we don't feel as much pain as so-called 'normal people'. We live longer lives, and all that jazz. But the one that obstacle that scientist can't overcome, is how to actually kill us. If I were to stab you, it wouldn't hurt you _that _much, and it wouldn't kill you, even if I stab you in the heart. If I shot you in the head, you'd heal, even though you really don't possess that power whenever you want, you do in a way. You can't control it, but everybodys that way. We don't bruise easily, and if you ever wondered why your cuts were gone the next day, that's why," she explained. Spencer was a little lost, but got the overall point.

"So, in a way, we're invinceable?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Eehhh, I guess _in a way_, we are, but not exactly. All of us, have a weakness, and their _all_ different. It doesn't matter if you have the same power as one person, their weakness will be different then yours," she told her, causing Spencer's face to be alarmed.

"Does the weakness... kill you?" she asked slowly. Ashley saw the alarm in her face, and she stayed silent for a bit before nodding.

"It can," she whispered. "Why?"

"Because, I know Glen's," she whispered even softer then Ashley.

Ashley sighed and looked over at the front door. Of course it was locked from the outside, but sometimes she'd dreamed about walking out that front door with no problem. "We're working on getting out of here. Just be patient, we'll get out. Soon, I promise," she said softly, turning her head back at Spencer. She just nodded before looking down at Ashley's hand still on hers, the brunette did the same. She slowly slipped it away and gazed awkwardly back at the front door, wondering if Spencer wanted her to take the hand off or not.

Of course, that was the opposite of what Spencer wanted, she wanted to grab it back, but she was to shy too. So, instead she looked at Ashley and started up a new conversation. "So, you can like have anything you want, right? Like make it poof out of nowhere. I sorta really want a sundae, the one's from Mickie D's. I'm actually craving it right now. Think you could hook me up?"

Ashley looked over at Spencer and laughed a bit. "As long as you never say, 'Hook me up,' again," she smirked and nodded her head towards the table on the end of Spencer's side of the couch.

Sure enough, there was a sundae there, with nuts already in it and spoon sticking out of it. Spencer wasted no time grabbing it and taking a bite out of it. She looked back at Ashley, and she had her own in her hand, with a small smirk on her lips. Spencer smiled back. The blonde really liked Ashley, she was pretty funny, but was straight forward and honest. That's something Spencer would need here because Glen would always be the one saying it'll be all right when he knows it won't be, and sure enough, it'd convince the young blonde. But with Ashley, she didn't sugar coat the answer, which most people would hate, but it was something that Spencer really appreciated.

--

"So, where you from, newbie?" Ashley asked as they sat in the bleachers where the basketball court was. Well, it was more like layed down and talked about themselves. Spencer had found out that Ashley was born and raised in L.A until she was sent here. That her secret obsession (other than Adult Swim) was going to any concert she could, whether local performers or big time, she loved the thrill. That her favorite color was blue and favorite food was french fries. She'd rather die then give up her guitar, and that she use to write songs, why she stopped was never really fully explained but Spencer guessed it was because she came here. She also found out that her father had died six months before she came to this place, making Spencer a little depressed thinking about her own.

"Uhm, Cleveland. Born and raised. Never really moved and if we did my brother would always go to the same school, but I more than likely wouldn't have because I was ussually the reason we moved," she said softly and shrugged for no reason.

"That sucks," the brunette said softly, turning on her side to face Spencer.

"Not really. The people there ussually sucked anyway," she said, shrugging again.

"Tell me about you," Ashley said and layed back on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

Spencer thought about what to say and then just said what came to mind. "My favorite color is purple, my secret obsession has to be singing, even though I suck ass, I love too. Uhm, my favorite food is mac and cheese. I'd rather die then leave my brother, and..." she trailed off and sighed, sitting up and facing Ashley. "Can I tell you something, it's pretty deep but I've never really talked about it before. Not even with my brother," she said softly.

Ashley sat up too and nodded at the girl. "Yeah, of course. Go ahead," she said just as softly.

Spencer took a deep breath before starting. "About a year ago, I was out with a few friends. We went to the mall and had fun and stuff. They already knew about my powers so with them, it was like a big burden was lifted off my shoulders, you know? It was easy. I took my own car so we parted at the mall and when I got home, the house was almost completely on fire," she said, hesitating a little bit. She looked into Ashley's eyes and then down at her hands. "I ran in, not caring because I couldn't feel it. I went straight into Glen's room, he was on the floor, limp, couldn't move. I busted his window open, grabbed him, dragged him out and away from the house before I ran back in. I went to my parents room and got my mom out, she was conciscience and ran out the window by herself," she paused for a second, wiping a tear before continuing. "I went to the kitchen, where my mom said my dad was, and he was unreconizeable," she whispered, the image filling her head made her wince. She closed her eyes, the knot in her throat unabled her to continue, so she just kept her eyes closed and silently cried. She felt arms wrap around her and she leaned again Ashley, silently sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shhhh," the brunette whispered over and over again as the blonde cried. She held the blonde long after she had stopped crying and they were basically laying in the bleachers together. Ashley couldn't believe that she had grown attatched to the new girl so fast, but there was definetly something about her that made Ashley want to get to know her, and hold her, hell, protect her. She was beyond vulnerable right now and fragile. But the one thing she really didn't like, was that she already really liked the girl. Really, really liked her. And she was scared, too. Anything could happened to her, especially when she's new, and with Ashley's temper, she's bound to lose it if she ends up falling for her and the scientist do something to her. She almost did with Carmen, but she was in so much pain, and could hardly move after the fight that she was pretty much limp for a month, unable to see Kyla who could've helped her out until they knew she wasn't going to go ballistic. But the thing was, she wasn't in love with Carmen, she just liked her a lot. But with Spencer, she was almost sure at this point that she liked her even more then she liked Carmen, already. That's what scared her.

Thinking about all that almost made the brunette laugh at herself. She didn't even know if this girl was gay and she was already thinking about that. Wow, I'm lame, she thought to herself, slightly shaking her head as she thought about.

She checked to see if Spencer was sleeping and sure enough she was. She hated to do this because she looked so at peace sleeping, but she shook her awake. "Hey, lets go back to the room so you can sleep on the nice comfy bed," she whispered to her.

The blonde rubbed her eyes and then nodded. She leaned against Ashley as they walked, still half asleep. When they opened the door, everybody was awake and Ryan was already in the room.

"Hey, where you guys been?! I was scared shitless that they were testing you guys!" Kyla pratically boomed. Spencer almost woke up completely at that outburst but Ashley just laughed.

"Ky, we were just in the gym talking. You know I leave the room in the morning anyway," she said and walked over to Kyla with a plate full of pancakes, already covered in syrup. "Hungry?" she smirked. Kyla made a small grunt before accepting the pancakes and walking over to the other girls. There was enough for all of them.

Ashley looked over at Spencer and saw that she was already on her bed sleeping. They had been up all night and basically all morning hanging out so she was bound to be tired. She couldn't help but smile at her before walking over with the other girls and eating some pancakes.

Spencer wasn't sleeping though, her eyes were closed, but not yet sleeping. She was thinking about a certain short brunette with amazing brown eyes and a great personality. And how she kinda, really liked her.

--

**Author's Note:**

**Yay, I updated before two months this time. Actually, I updated in two days. Say yay.**

**  
They had a whole chapter together, isn't that cool. You learned stuff and all that jazz. **

**  
Yeah, I sorta think that they'll be getting together soon, maybe in a few chapters, cause I don't like books that take forever for the two to get together. **

**I think they'll actually kiss before they get together but I'm seriously not sure. I haven't figured that out yet. **

**But I hoped you like the chapter. Not that long but I wanted to update soon.**

**Uhmmm. Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaasseee. Any questions will be answered if you ask them annnddd I think thats it**

**I'll try to update soon**

**-Nikki**


	4. Family Drama

**Author's Note:**

**  
Okay. So, again, love the reviews. And somebody said that they can't wait to see Spencer fight, well, she's not REALLY going to be fighting to later, but she will, I promiseit. And I also came up with an escape plan. Dun dun dun dun! So, that will probably be intruduced by little Ms. Kyla in this chapter. Aiden is going to be in this chapter (ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. no offense to the people who like him but dude! his hair is just like.. wtf? get a hair cut dude!)**

**Uhm, Spence and Ash will probably have an intimate moment but that doesn't really mean that I'm going to have them get together this chapter, but they may get close or something.**

**  
And I noticed totally forgot to put what happened to Carmen in the last chapter, so I'll put it in another chapter, okay?**

**  
Uhm. anything else you guys need to know? I don't think so. **

**  
Ok, hope you enjoy.**

**--**

Kyla bit her lip as she looked up from the paper that Madison had handed her. "Have you shown this to Ashley?" she asked as soft as her voice could let her. Madison shook her head.

"I plan on keeping it that way, Ky. If we show this to her, she'll lose it. To know that they're looking for her, she'll do anything to get out of here and get her," she said as she looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. "I'm showing this to you so you can find an escape route faster. We need to get out of here," she said.

Kyla stayed silent for awhile, looking at the paper. It was a file, something that she had no idea how Madison could get her hands on this, but she didn't even care. She handed the file back to Madison, looking at her in the eye. "I might have an idea, but give me a little time to think about it, okay? Don't tell anybody about Lily, because you're right. If Ash finds out about this, they'll put her in a holding cell, there's no doubt about that," she said and turned around to head back to the room.

Madison nodded, even after Kyla left and looked down at the file. The name was Lilian Davies, Ashley and Kyla's little cousin, and the only thing they cared about before they got to the place.

--

_(An hour earlier)_

Aiden walked in the back way of the facility, the one connected to the owner's office since he wanted to talk to him. He really didn't know how he got into this business. Actually, that was a lie, it was when he tipped them off about Ashley and Kyla before he even knew who these people were. It was accident really, but the pay he got for helping was worth while. So, he searched. He knew the signs, loners, misfits, the quiet ones, half the time they're that way because they feel that they can't fit in, but recently he found out that the jocks and most popular people could be it, too. It was widespread, but the signs were still there.

As soon as he reached Mr. Kikes' office, he was greeted with a hug, not one he accepted really, but hugged back for reasons not to be bitched at. Mr. Kikes was a really touchy guy, Italian might be why. At least there weren't any kisseson the cheeks this time, he thought before standing up straight to report what he knew now.

"Ah, Dennison, nice to see you again. So tell me you caught Nicholas Dean," he said before sitting down behind his desk and looking up at Aiden.

He sighed a bit and shook his head, causing Mr. Kikes to get a little angry, but started talking before there was any yelling. "But, we saw him, fought him actually. We got really close to getting him but he escaped last minute," he said. "But you'll never guess where and what we found him with," he said, but didn't wait for the owner to reply. "D.C, looking through people's files. Now, like I said, we didn't get him, but we got the file he was looking through. Lilian Davies," he finished, handing the portfolio over to Mr. Kikes. Aiden couldn't help but feel a little bit bad. He knew the kid personally, hell, he knew where she was right at this second, but it was his job, he had to complete his assignments or there was punishment, and a punishment you really don't want to go through.

Mr. Kikes read the file and then looked up at Aiden with a grin, closing it and clapping his hands at him. "So, this is Davies' little cousin, hmm? Well, is there a chance that this little eight year old has any powers?" he asked, standing up cause he was getting excited. He could finally get Davies back for killing his son.

Aiden shrugged. "The gene could've been passed through the two Davies' mother, but it could just as easily been the father so I don't doubt it," he said, taking the file back and putting it under his arm.

"Well, you're doing good, Dennison. Find Lilian and Nicholas, and you can take a vacation for a little while. Okay?" he told Aiden before sitting back down, his grin still in place.

Aiden just nodded and placed the file on top of Mr. Kikes filing cabinet. "Yes, sir. I'm leaving this here just incase you want other agents getting her because she doesn't have a permanet address," he said. He wanted to buy the girl some time. Find Nick before getting the little eight year old because only god knows what Mr. Kikes is going to do to the poor girl. He saw the owner nod before he left through the same door he came in.

Mr. Kikes took a deep breath before he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," he said and sat back in his chair. Madison opened the door and walked.

"Sil told me you needed me, why?" she asked softly. Mr. Kikes guessed cause she thought she was going to have to fight or get tested or something. Which was it, but he sorta wanted to sugarcoat it.

"You like you're new roomate?" he asked as he spinned around in the chair. He saw the Latina nod, but when he was spinning, he didn't see that Madison had saw the file and grabbed it before he saw anything. "How would you like to face-off against her, hmm?" he asked grinning.

Madison grew pale and closed her eyes. She didn't even want to refuse it or anything because it wouldn't change a thing so she just opened her eyes and looked at the owner. "When?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Today, at 8," he said with a grin before nodding towards the door. "Now leave," he told her. She did, closing the door and looking at the file. Her heart sank. Not only did she have to fight Spencer in today, the little girl that Ashley and Kyla use to always talk about is now being looked for.

--

_(Present)_

Glen sighed as he tapped the door before opening to the girls room to let them know he was coming in. He saw that Spencer was sleeping and that Madison wasn't in the room. Chelsea was drawing Ashley off on one side of the toom while Kyla was looking at something and writing stuff down on a piece a paper.

"Hey, Glen. Ryan still whooping V's as in Halo 3, isn't he?" Chelsea said with a smirk as she continued to sketch Ashley. Glen cracked a smile and nodded.

"He's getting his ass handed to him, man," he smirked a bit before walking over to Spencer's bed. He sat on the edge of it and looked at her sleeping.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, turning her attention to Glen.

"I have to do a face-off next week. I just found out what that was from V because the owner wouldn't explain anything. But I'm scared I'm going to lose," he admitted, looking over at Chelsea and Ashley. "The only fights I've gotten into are short fights that always landed me with OSS, nothing big though."

Ashley sighed. "Did he tell you who?" she asked softly.

Glen shook his head and looked down at Spencer. "How long before you think she'll have to do it?" he asked softly.

"Today," Madison said softly as she walked through the door looking at all of them. "Against me," she whispered and walked over to her bed. "I'm letting her win, though. It's no biggie," she lied. It was big. They knew her weakness, it was acid. It hurt like hell when she anywhere near it. But they weren't going to kill her, she was to valuable because they haven't found anybody else with her power so they need her.

Ashley closed her eyes when she heard that Madison had to be tested. She was the only one who knew that they the scientist knew her weakness. She bit the inside of her lip and opened her eyes, knowing she was going to get in a lot of trouble today.

Glen sighed. "That's not fair," he whispered, and then looked at the group that was not pretty much surrounding his younger sister. He didn't want to be here anymore.

And as if it was one cue, Kyla jumped up excited. "I got it!" she yelled, grabbing whatever papers she had and ran over to the group. She looked down at Spencer to see that she was still sleeping. Huh, that's funny, Ryan always wakes up when I yell and he's a heavy sleeper, she thought but then when back on subject.

"Got what?" Glen asked, but nobody heard him as Ashley was next to her sister in a second, grabbing the papers and looking at them. Saying Glen was confused was an understatement, but he stayed quiet.

"There's nothing on these papers!" Ashley said throwing it back at her sister. Her sister caught one of them and then laughed.

"Oh right, it was a thought, not a plan," her sister gave her a pointed look. "But it's a good thought," she defended.

"Well what is it?" Madison asked, impateintly.

"What if we turned the power off of this place?" she put out there, looking at everybody. Chelsea looked at her confused.

"We'd still be stuck in here," she said, but Kyla shook her head.

"No, we wouldn't be. If we turned the power off, the braclets that Madison, Ryan, and V have will come off, because they're hooked up to _this _building. With that, they can bust us out of here and _everybody _could get out. Hell, I'm pretty sure the front door would be open if the power was down," Kyla explained. Ashley nodded.

"I get what you're saying, Ky, but to shut the power off, we need to get into the lab. And the only time we're in the lab is to get tested," she said looking at her sister.

"I may have an idea," Glen said as he looked at all the girls.

--

Everybody except Ashley left the room to go prepare for the face-off. Glen had decided that he didn't want to watch so he was going to stay in his room, everybody else sorta just left after awhile, except for Ashley. Even with everything going on, she couldn't help but laugh that Spencer was still sleeping and it was almost around 5:30. Her face fell when she realized that more than likely she'd be the one doing the explaining to Spencer that she had to do a face-off. Ashley sat on the loveseat and skimmed through the channels for anything interesting but ended up stopping to watch a repeat of the O.C. She'd never admit it Kyla, but she really liked the show, and she thought Rachel Bilson was pretty hot. It was in the fourth season, the one where Taylor was obsessed with Ryan. She couldn't help but smirk, Taylor sorta reminded her of her little sister, and Ryan reminded her of Ryan. It was pretty funny because she always routed on the two to get together, she thought they were cute.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the springs on a bed move and she turned to look at Spencer who was just getting. She smiled at her while she rubbed her eyes, she could tell that the blonde was still tired. "Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty," she said, causing Spencer to blush, only making Ashley's smile grow wider. Spencer slowly made her way over to the loveseat and sat down on it. She layed her head on Ashley's shoulder, causing the brunette to tense up the slightest bit, but didn't let it show.

"Still. Tired," she said and then closed her eyes. Ashley laughed a bit, looking over at her and wrapping one arm around her.

"Well, you're going to have to wake up," she said softly and then hesitated. "Because you're going to have to do something."

The blonde lifted her head up to look at Ashley. "To do what?"

Ashley sighed and bit her lip. "You're going to have to fight Madison, but I'm going to stop that," she said softly. Before the blonde could ask why, she explained everything. What a face-off was, what happened afterwards, and all that jazz. Spencer didn't look to happy afterwards, she looked pretty depressed.

"How are you going to stop it?" she asked, looking at Ashley like a little kid, causing the brunette's throat to close-up. She looked so fragile.

"You leave me to worry about that, okay?" she whispered and brought the younger girl into a hug. Spencer layed her head on Ashley shoulder and stayed that way, almost falling asleep but didn't when Ashley began talking again. "How was your sleep?" she asked softly.

"Mmm, good. Can't remember what I was dreaming about that," she said and lifted her head off of Ashley shoulder. The brunette just nodded and looked at Spencer. She smiled at her and with the small corageous she had, put her hand over Ashley's. "Thanks," she whispered.

Ashley looked at her, scrunching her eyebrows. "For what?"

Spencer shrugged a bit and then tilted her head to the side. "Everything, you've been really nice and you're helping me out. So, thanks," she said with smile and nod, keeping her head tilted.

Ashley smiled back and subconciously took Spencer's hand in hers, twining their hands together. "No problem."

Spencer smiled a bit bigger when she felt Ashley's hands twined with hers, it was a nice feeling, and she wasn't scared or nervous like she was the night before, it felt right.

Ashley started glancing at Spencer's lips, and then back up to her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek softly waiting to see if the blonde did the same to give her the go ahead for the kiss, and when she did, she smiled before slowly leaning in.

When their lips connected, it was a nice feeling. Spencer had thought that it'd feel weird to kiss another girl, but it actually felt better. She wasn't trying to shove her tongue down her mouth like the other guys Spencer had dated, and her lips were softer and smaller and instead of rough and wide. It was a better feeling then kissing a guy. It was also warm and made Spencer smiled into the kiss. The one thing that she really appreciated though, was that Ashley didn't go for the make out. It was just a simple small lip lock that only lasted a few seconds. Spencer couldn't help put smile afterwards, and she smiled big.

But, the moment _had _to be ruined when Sil walked in the door, with his stupid little grin because a face-off was about to happen. "Spencer, you need to go to the gym," he said, looking at Spencer but stopping to look at Ashley to, with an even bigger grin, causing the brunette to glare at him. He left right afterwards, and Ashley shook her head and looked at Spencer.

"Remember what I said, you have nothing to worry about."

Spencer believed her.

--

Madison took a deep breath as she sat down in the chair in her little break room. She had no idea what to expect from Spencer, but she wasn't going to hit back, she was the new girl, the nice new girl and, she just hated face-off's period. She hated fights, it just wasn't her thing.

The door opened and she looked up to see Ryan walk in. "Hey, heard about it, thought you might needed someone to talk too," he said as he walked over to the chair nearest to her.

"Trust me, I've done enough talking today. I'm actually going to choose to stay quiet, as unbelievable as that is," she said and looked at him. Ryan nodded and then stood up from his chair, bending down to give her hug.

"I'm pretty sure the new girl won't go all ballistic on you so you have nothing to worry about, it's an easy win," he said and then went to turn around before Madison started talking again.

"I'm not fighting back, she's too innocent to fight, and she's pretty cool. I just, I don't get why they picked me," she said softly. "Look, I kind of want to be alone, so if you don't mind, can you leave?" she whispered. He just nodded and walked out the door.

Madison sighed and layed her head on the table. She didn't want to be tested and then have to fight again, but she didn't want to see Spencer tested either. Especially when Ashley's getting close to her, it was just hard. She just really didn't know what to do.

But she knew one thing for sure, they had a great plan for an escape, an excellent one at that, so soon, they would be out of there, and she won't have to worry about another face-off.

--

Ashley was in the front row with everybody else and the bell had just rang saying it was the beginning of the fight. Neither of the girls did anything, nothing. They just looked at each other, both scared, both knowing that nothing was probably going to happen.

That went on for about ten minutes before the bell rang again and Sil grabbed the microphone. He talked to Mr. Kikes before actually speaking into it. "If one of you girls don't start doing something, then we'll have to put somebody in the ring who will to fight both of you," he said and then put the microphone down.

Ashley looked at Kyla who looked back at her, they never had that happened before. Take it, most people tried to beat the other one's ass because they were too scared to be tested.

Another five minutes went by before a guy ran into the ring, a big guy. He was tall, fat and scary looking. He hit Madison first before he tried to run into Spencer but she ran out of the way to go help Madison up.

Nothing more needed to happen before Ashley got up and ran in the ring and grabbed the guy, pushing him away from the other two girls. Within what felt like seconds, they had people who grabbed Ashley and pulled her out of the ring and started leading her too the lab. She didn't try to fight, she just looked at Spencer with a small smile. _Told you not to worry_, she said to Spencer, causing her to be a little startled. But she replied anyway.

_No, Ash, I didn't want that to happen_, she said back. Ashley never replied to her and about a minute later she was out of sight.

Spencer looked at Madison who just shook her head.

"Fights over, she's the one who gets tested," she whispered.

"And it's all my fault," Spencer whispered back.

Madison shook her head and looked at Spencer. "It's not your fault, okay? Once Ashley has her mind set on something, she'll do it no matter what," she said and started walking towards the rest of the group.

Spencer trailed behind and looked at Kyla, who couldn't stop looking at the direction where the lab was, only making Spencer feel worse. She wanted to run over there and grab Ashley, tell her to take her instead. Get it down and over with at least. Then try to make sure she won't have to face-off again.

"Hey, Spence, it's really not your fault, okay?" Kyla said, Spencer didn't realize that they were talking to her and merely nodded.

"She's tooken the fall for all of us before, we don't blame you," Chelsea said, rubbing her arm. Spencer just nodded again and bit her lip.

She wanted to talk to Ashley like she did last night and have fun with her, but tonight they couldn't, she knew it because Ashley told her that they tested for a long time, so she won't be back anytime soon. I owe her bigtime, she thought.

_You owe me nothing, squirt. And we'll do that tommorow night, okay? I promise. Plus if I face off tommorow, I'll win so we can spend more time together. I don't feel any of the shit they do to me anyway, I'm pretty much immune to it now. _That made Spencer smile and shake her head a bit, nobody noticed thankfully.

_I believe you._

And she really and truly did.

--

**Author's Note:**

**Aha! I pulled another update out of my ass! Yay. **

**  
Uhm, so Spashley's first kiss, short and sweet. Don't worry, they'll get heated up later but for now, short and sweet.**

**Uh, I most likely will start the next chapter with what's happening to Ashley**

**And oh, I almost forgot. Lilian Davies! Oohh, Davies' little cousin. You'll find out more about her later and the escape plan will be starting somewhere in the next few chapters but it will be talked about.**

**Uhh. Glen's fight is coming up and he's actually going to fight so that may be interesting. **

**  
Uhmm. Reviewssss please! I love them! And still any questions will be answered. **

**  
Okay, thanks**

**-Nikki**


	5. Drumroll Please

**Author's Note:**

**  
Okay, loved the reviews, they were really great. I ended the last chapter with Ashley being taken away, yeah : . And I said that I'd start the chapter so you can know what's happening to her, so that's where I'm starting it.**

**There was a question asking if Madison was chosen for a reason, and not really. I just sorta needed her to get the file so that was the only thing that popped in my head that allowed her to grab it without her actually seeming like she got it mysteriously and stuff. I thought it would make better sense.**

**Well, here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**--**

Ashley would be lying if she said that she never gets scared when she's taken to the lab. She still has the urge to pee in her pants everytime they take her through those doors and put her on the table and strap her down. Ussually, it's a fight, and she ussually is able to break free and get away for a few seconds before they give her shot where she's immobolized but feels everything, but this time, she wanted it over and down with, so she was subtle.

"My, my, Ashley Davies threw in her own ass for her friends. That's so like you, isn't it? But in a way, I'm glad, because now I get to hear you scream," Mr. Kikes said as he walked over to the table where she was currently being strapped down to.

She looked at him, with nothing but hate in her eyes. "Morbid much?" she said as calmy as she could before looking up at the ceiling.

Mr. Kikes just chuckled before walking away to a corner where a seat was, shaking his head while he chuckled a little more, before it turned into a full blown out laugh. It creeped Ashley out a lot, making the hair's on her neck stand up.

A few minutes later, the room was silent and three scientist were in the room. They never said anything, they just got their things and went. Didn't communicate to each other or nothing, which made Ashley always wonder if they could read each other's mind, it'd explain a lot. They hooked her up to a heart rate machine before getting the rest of their tools.

Out of the blue, one of the scientist stuck her with a needle, making her flinch since it wasn't nice at all, they basically stabbed her. That was the needle that immobolized her. Within seconds she felt herself go limp. She bit her lip as she got ready for a whole lot of pain. She lied when she told Spencer that she was immuned to it, there was no way in hell you could be immuned to this much pain. They do everything from setting you on fire to having poisionious bugs bite you, and every single one of hurt like a bitch.

The one they started with Ashley was stick her her hand in acid, causing Ashley to yelp loudly before screaming. It hurt worse then a lot of things, and they kept it in there for about a minute before taking it out, seeing that her herat rate wasn't going down. She tried to control her breathing and wish she could wipe the tears that had fallen but she couldn't move.

But she didn't regret jumping into the fight, not even for a second.

--

Nick looked down at his shaking hands as he looked over at the guy who tried to kill him. He didn't know if he had killed him or not, truth was he didn't want to know. So, he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the motel room. He had snuck in there anyway, so whoever found the body wouldn't have seen him, he was still safe from the gonvernment.

His breath was still shaky as he got into the car he stole back in Omaha, where he found out the facility was. He was stuck in the miles and miles woods for a long time after he escaped, but thankfully there was a nice old lady who had helped him and nourished him for almost a year. She was very nice to him, but soon enough, Aiden had found him and he had to ditch. He has no idea what happened to the poor old lady, he just wishes her well.

He stopped at the stoplight, looking at the sign that said where he was. The City of Angels. Was he really going to get Lily? He promised Kyla and Ashley that he would make sure she was all right, like everybody else did when they took the run for it. He was the only one who got out. Many times he regreted it, it's much harder being on the run then being stuck in there with the people he cared about. He missed his brother so much, but he knew if he went back there or if he got caught now, he'd be doomed. They'd kill him.

So now here he was, going to get a little girl he doesn't know, but this little girl needs to be protected, just incase she's anything like her cousins, they'll take her in just like they took him and his brother, no mercy.

--

Spencer stared at the time. It had been three hours since Ashley was taken into the lab. Three hours of wondering if she was okay or not. Three hours of feeling guilty.

But she wasn't the only one. Kyla was staring at the clock since the moment they walked back into their rooms. Madison was watching a re-run of Gossip Girl, trying anything to get her mind off of the friend that was being tortured right now.

These moments were the hardest, waiting for that person to come back though it could be a day or maybe an hour before they do. Testing goes with whatever they have ready for them. If they've already tried numerous things they had on the person they were testing and it's all they had for right now, they wouldn't be in there for very long.

Thinking about that way made Kyla get why Ashley jumped in. Spencer would've been in there forever, getting tested on everything they had ready since she was new. She hasn't been tested by anything yet. Ashley was that kind of person, throw herself in front of a bullet for someone, and she knew that Ashley would do that actual saying if it came to that. She had a big heart and everybody loved her for it.

"God, I feel so loved. Everybody depressed over me, jeez," the brunette's voice appeared. Everybody's head snap to see that Ashley had teleported into the room and was now laying on her bed with a grin on her face. The trio of girls, Kyla, Madison, and Chelsea ran over to her and pulled her into a tight group hug. "Sore, sore, sore, sore," Ashley flinched, before Kyla straightened up.

"Oh, right," Kyla laughed at herself a bit before she was about to use her power. Though Ashley lifted her hand up to show the braclet on her arm.

"They want me to be in pain for the next few days. They're taking it off when Glen has his face-off," she said but lightly shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes went over to Spencer who was sitting on the loveseat, the guilt was still in her eyes over what happened, Ashley looked at the three girls in front of her. _Give us a second, will ya? _she told them. They all looked at back at Spencer at the same time and then looked at Ashley before getting the memo.

_Oh girl, you're spilling the details when we get back, _Madison said with a smirk before the three of them all got up and made an excuse to go see V in the other room.

Spencer watched the three leave before looking at Ashley, who was looking right back at her. Ashley teleported onto the free space on the loveseat and looked over at Spencer. "It's not your fault. Not even a little bit. I made my own choice to go in for you. And like I said, it doesn't affect me," she said softly, keeping eye contact, even when Spencer looked down.

"Yeah, but still, you didn't have too. Even if you say you made your own choice. I can take care of myself, you know?" she said, and looked back up. Ashley smirked.

"But Madison can't," she smiled but then it faded. "Plus she wasn't going to do anything either and they might've thrown you both in there. They've found Madison's weakness so that last thing I need is for her to get hurt really badly," she said and looked down. She felt a hand loop around her own and couldn't help but smile, though it was small. She looked back up at Spencer and used her free hand to place it on Spencer's cheek. "All I'm saying is don't feel bad about it, okay? I can read your mind, remember? So you can't lie to me," she smirked, causing Spencer to blush a bit. At what, Ashley didn't know, and even though she could find out, she let Spencer have her privacy.. for now.

"Yeah, okay," she whispered. "But, don't do it again, okay? And you don't lie to me and say it doesn't affect you because they just hugged you and you said you were sore," she smirked. Ashley made a face and then laughed.

"All right, fine. You caught me. I admit that it's not candy and lollipops when I go into the lab, but you would've been in there for so much longer then I was, it's crazy," she said with a smirk and began to softly rub Spencer's cheek. She stopped though and looked at the door, then smirked. "They're outside the door," Ashley whispered real softly. Spencer looked over at the door and laughed. She believed it. Plus she heard something about a big ass. "Lets make sex noises to creep em out," Ashley told Spencer, causing her to laugh softly before nodding her head in agreement. She did something like that at her friends birthday party with a few others. They were in different rooms so they decided it'd be funny if they made sex noises to creep their friends out, it was pretty funny.

The two girls did it pretty real sounding though. Not like when you kept laughing, though they had the biggest grins on their face as they did it.

--

Madison hit Kyla as she made some noise as they listened to the two girls on the other side of the door.

"Shut up," she said queitly as she leaned her ear against the door again. Kyla glared at Madison as she basically took up the door.

"Your big ass takes up the whole door!" Kyla exclaimed quietly. Madison shushed her again.

Chelsea was behind the bickering two with a grin, shaking her head and laughing the whole time before her face froze up. "Are they having sex?!" she said before busting through to lean her ear against the door. Being so surprised at that, she didn't bother to use her powers to know the truth.

Madison and Kyla exchanged disgusting looks before Kyla shrieked. "EWWWW! They're having sex in our room!" she yelled, a little to loudly.

In that instant they heard the girls laugh and a few seconds later the door was open. "You shouldn't eavesdrop," Ashley said with a smirk.

V came out with Glen from their room. "Who's having sex?!" they both yelled at the same time and looked between all the girls who were now outside in the hall.

Spencer and Ashley couldn't help but burst out laughing from the boy expressions and shook their heads before heading back inside the room, leaving the trio to deal with them.

"Nobody, they were messing with us," Chelsea said before walking back in the room. She laughed when she saw the girls weren't in there anymore. "I guess they still want their privacy," she smirked.

"Ew, they might actually being having sex now," Kyla's face scrunched up and then shuddered. "That's disgusting."

Madison rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote. "Whatever, as long as it's not in here."

"I swear to god, Mads, if you're putting on Degrassi, I will murder you," Kyla said, and sure enough, it was Degrassi. She let out a frustrated grunt and then walked over to her bed and put the pillow of her head. "I hate this show with a passion."

--

Spencer laughed as they sat in the bleachers. Ashley was a fun person to be around, especially once she got to know her, she was different then Spencer thought.

"Yeah, my sister's retarded. But I love her. Don't let her know that though, she'll hold it against me," the brunette smiled, nose crinkling.

Spencer's heart might've dropped for a second when she saw that smile. She didn't know how to describe it, but the brunette looked adorable when she smiled like that. "Aww, you have a cute smile," she said.

Ashley's smile faded and she shook her head. "I am not cute, I'm hot and sexy and all those other things that make a big ego," she said, trying not to laugh, so she smirked.

Spencer nodded slowly. "Okay, you're adorable, and fuzzy, and..." Ashley put her hand over Spencer's mouth and gave her a glare.

"No, nu uh. I am not fuzzy, or adorable or anything else you were about to say. It's a whole list of things like sexy that I don't feel like saying but you get what I mean. No fuzzy-ness," she said, trying to keep the glare but when she took her hand off of Spencer's mouth, she had a cute little smile and then tilted her head to the side. Now Ashley thought that was adorable.

"Fine, you're sexalicious."

Ashley's smile faded again and she shook her head. "Never, ever say that again. It doesn't sound right coming from you," she warned and then gave her another nose crinkling smile.

Spencer automatically smiled back and tilted her head to the side, looking at Ashley.

They kept the stare for a few seconds before Ashley leaned in and captured Spencer's lips with hers. It was a little more heated then their last and they were so close, Spencer was pratically sitting on Ashley's lap, but it was still gentle. Their tongues dueled as the kiss went on, which felt like maybe seconds but it turned out to be five minutes.

But like some great kisses, they were interupted.

"Oh, Davies, getting friendly with the new girl. Hmmm, I'm going to have to keep that in mind," a voice said. Ashley pulled away, still sorta dazed from the kiss, but when she saw who it was, she gave him a cold stare.

"Aiden."

--

**Author's Note:**

**  
Sorry, I've been a little busy but I updated. I think its a pretty good chapter, a little info and little playing around in there but it has all the good stuff. You sorta saw Ryan's brother, Nick. He may be in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. I may go to where Lily is before anybody like picks her up so you get to know her and all. I don't know.**

**  
How'd you like Aiden coming at the end? Not so much, right? Ha, I know, but it popped in my mind and we haven't seen Aiden and Ashley together and how their relationship was or is so I was like what the hell? **

**  
But yeah, reviews, reviews, reviews. They keep going, and if you want questions answered, just ask and I'll put in the author's note in the next chapter.**

**Okayyyy. I'll update soon.**

**-Nikki**


	6. What The F?

**Author's Note:**

**  
Okay. So I got the question about Aiden being a bad guy trying to good. And he is. But he's not gonna let them know. But he still sorta doesn't like Ashley for reasons that I'll put later. Plus I hate Aiden. So Ashley's more than likely going to kick Aiden's ass in later chapters. Maybe mutiple times.**

**But thanks for the reviews.**

**Behild Chapter like six.**

**--**

Ashley glared down at Aiden and teleported down to him, pushing him hard. "I haven't seen you in four years, since you sold me and my sister out," she said, clenching her fist and her jaw before she was about to push him again, but he caught her by her wrist and held her tightly. She whimpered and saw that he had a bracelet on. Must be one of those new kinds, she thought, where if they touch you, you lose your powers.

"God, four years that's a while," he said with a cold smirk.

Spencer ran down the steps, seeing Ashley in pain and the guy hurting her pissed her off. Her eyes starting to turn red. She threw a flame at him, he yelled in pain and let go of Ashley.

Ashley took that as an advantage and kicked the crap out of Aiden's ribs. "You mother-fuckin-fucker. She fucking trusted you, you asshole," she said, starting to kick him harder. She didn't stop until Spencer grabbed Ashley, dragging her back. Aiden was pretty much spitting up blood at this point.

He slowly lifted himself off of the gym floor and held his ribs. "You're going to regret that, Davies. You're gonna regret that so much," he said before he started walking away. Within a few minutes he dissapeared.

Ashley hands were still in fist for awhile until Spencer grabbed her hand and opened it, causing the other to open when she felt Spencer's touch. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw Spencer's eyes were red. "You know, red's a good color on you?" she said softly, causing Spencer to smile, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, when I get mad, my eyes changes colors."

"Like a mood ring?"

"Not really. It's only when I'm mad," she said and then sighed when she looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 9:45, meaning they had to get back to their room. "Hey, you mind taking us to Glen's room real quick so I can say goodnight?" she asked.

Ashley nodded and held onto Spencer's hand, within seconds they were in the guy's room. V was putting his sweats on causing Spencer and Ashley to start laughing when they saw him in his briefs that looked like tighty whiteys.

"Whoa, chica, you need to learn to teleport outside the door and knock," he said and put his sweats on quickly.

"Hey, Glen," Spencer said softly and walked over to him and sat next to him on his bed. He was reading, much too Spencer's surprise. "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, this Manga book. Their actually pretty good," he said, glancing over at his sister. She rolled her eyes, she hated those books and thought they were a little stupid. Plus, some kids at her old school thought that some of the Manga characters were hot when they were animated... unforenately for her, most of those kids were her friends.

"Whatever, nerd. I'm going to my room and I wanted to say night, so.. night," she said and kissed him on his cheek before walking back over to Ashley who was talking to Shrink.

"You sure you okay? You seem a bit down," she said softly, rubbing the kids arm up and down. The boy just nodded and turned so his back faced the concerned brunette. Ashley had been very close with Shrink we had first gotten their when he was fifteen. He had only been at the facility for a year and the first few are really hard, so she had been someone who was constantly their for him. So was V. He would never verbally admit it but he was very close to the kid, too.

She merely sighed and grabbed Spencer's hand before quickly teleporting to their room.

"Aw, the newest couple is back," Madison teased, causing Ashley to glare and Spencer to blush.

"You ran into Aiden?" Chelsea asked alarmed, causing Ashley to sigh and walk over to the loveseat. She nodded and her eyes found Kyla, who was looking down with a guilty expression and messing with her hands.

Madison bit her tongue back and looked at Kyla. A few seconds, the alarm hit Kyla and she looked at Madison with a scared expression. They had told Chelsea all about it and talked a bit about it when the two had left but left the subject alone.

_Should we tell her? _Chelsea asked the two, trying not to look over at them.

_Tell me what? _she asked, before turning pale white. "Why wouldn't you guys tell me this?" she said and left the room almost a minute before the locks were going to close.

"Ashley!" Kyla called and left right after her.

Spencer looked at the remaining two, who looked like they were debating on running out after her too. "What was that about?" she asked softly.

The two looked at each other before sighing and Madison began the story. "Kyla and Ashley have a little cousin. Lilian, but they called her Lily. Well, when they came here, they had to leave her behind, but she was four when they left and they've tooken care of her since she was about two weeks out of the hospital because her mother died in labor and the father was unknown, so they took her in," Madison said, pausing for a second. "Ashley saw her as a little sister, and her mom was a bitch and her dad was away a lot so eleven year old, and ten year old Ashley and Kyla took care of the baby. They grew attatched so I imagine leaving her to come here was hard."

"When Ashley first got here, she use to tell story after story about her cute little cousin. Ussually to make us laugh, or smile, or to get our mind off of being here, but it worked, and she had plenty to last a long time. But after being here so long and not seeing the Lily, she started crying a lot in the middle of the night, or in dreams because she wanted her, vowing that she'd see the girl again soon," Chelsea said.

"Well, to get to the point, yesterday, I heard Mr. Kikes talk to Aiden about getting her because it'd mess with Ashle. But the thing is, they want to see if the girl has any powers like her cousins... and she does. The same exact one that Ashley has, and if they find that out, she's going to be in here, no doubt," Madison told Spencer. Their was absolute silence in the room after that was said, everybody thinking about how bad everything was right now.

--

"Ashley, wait, I was going to tell you! I just didn't know how!" she yelled at her sister, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. Though within second, Kyla was holding onto air and Ashley was well in front of her. "God, Ashley! You're not the only one who cares about her! I love her, too and miss her just as much as you do!" she boomed at her sister. Ashley stopped, and turned around with an unreadable expression.

"It doesn't matter, Kyla! I know you care about her, too! I'm not stupid! But you didn't tell me! We all know how she is, what's going to happen, and you didn't even bother on telling me! If I knew that, I wouldn't have done shit to Aiden, and now I made a big mistake!" she yelled right back, she teleported right in front of her sister. Kyla saw the tears that were about to fall and looked down, not wanting to see the person as she saw as so strong and together, cry. "You wanna know what he told me right before he left?" she asked, her voice soft and raspy from the yelling. "'You're gonna regret that, Davies,' that's what he told me before he left. And now, I do," she said and then she was gone. Teleported someplace unknown.

Kyla stood in her place for a few seconds, the tears falling down her face as her head hung. She had no idea how long she was standing their but it was long enough for somebody to catch her.

"Kyla, what are you doing out here? You're going to get in trouble, you have like three minutes to get back to your room," Ryan said and then sighed walking over to her. He was going to be late too, no doubt, but he had to be escorted to the building anyway since he had to leave the this building to get to it. Plus he was more worried about the girls then he was himself.

When he got to her, he saw that she was crying and brought her into hug. "Hey, what's wrong, Ky?" he asked her softly, feeling the instant wetness of his shoulder when Kyla started to cry into it. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered, but looking up at the clock, he pulled back from the hug and looked at her. "Come on, lets walk back to the room," he whispered and basically pulled her to her room so they could get her back on time.

They had about two minutes to spare, give or take, when they got there. Everybody was their, except Ashley, though their was still hope she'd come last minute.

--

Ashley sighed as she watched the clock tick slowly. She still had about a minute and thirty seconds before she wouldn't have any access to the room. She couldn't teleport in there after ten. She wasn't mad at them, much. She got why, she just wished that they didn't act weird about it. It was good day, minus the Aiden thing, but it was great hanging out with Spencer. The whole time, Ashley wanted to tell Spencer everything about her life. Carmen, her dad, her mom, Lily, just everything while they were talking.

She knew she wasn't in love with her, but it could happen, it was on its way there. God, Ash, you're such a loser, you've known the girl for like less then a week, she thought to herself.

She glanced at the clock again and she literally had fifteen seconds before she was more than likely going to get in trouble, she took a deep breath before teleporting into the bathroom in their room. Thankfully, nobody was in there and she locked the door. She didn't really want a conversation with anybody, so she just layed on the floor. It wasn't dirty because Madison has a pet peeve about dirty bathrooms so she cleans them like once every other day. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if Lily was all right or not, and coming up with a great escape plan.

--

**Author's Note:**

**Shortest chapter ever but I want to end it like that. I might be updating shorter chapters now but then it'll be faster : but i may do some long chapters, I really don't know. It's whatever I feel.**

**Put yeah, I'm so excited for the new episodes of South, I can't wait. The tenth! Yay! haha**

**But reviews please. And any questions, go ahead and ask.**


End file.
